


The Calm Before The Storm

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana observes the Doctor with Sarah Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was a sequel to two stories of mine: Freeze Frame & Standing Safe where the Doctor and Sarah Jane had a son together named Alex.

Leaned against the TARDIS with her arms crossed, Romana watched the Doctor and his former companion as they sat together on a park bench watching their son play. From her brief encounter, Romana knew Alex would grow up to be a finely tuned scientific mind, though the cultivation he would require would be more than the average Gallifreyan. Did this single human know of the way in which Alex would one day be forced to stare into the Untempered Schism? Romana couldn't be too sure.

Which led her back to the Doctor, of course. With his arm around Sarah, it was obvious he still carried quite a bit of an attachment to this human, and Romana found that odd. It wasn't like a Time Lord to simply drop the majority of Gallifreyan customs that they had been born and bred with since infancy to pick up with some strange alien.

It was when he turned and kissed the side of Sarah's head, stroking her hair softly that Romana heard a chime coming from inside the TARDIS. This particular chime only meant one thing: the Time Lords were in close proximity, and the Doctor was not going to be happy. Not happy in the slightest. 

She looked towards Alex, smiling and waving happily at his parents, and wished for a different outcome than the one she knew was coming to tear them apart.


	2. The Time Lords are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Lords are coming for the Doctor and Sarah's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was another piece after the Calm Before the Storm.

As Sarah scooped Alex up for a hug, the Doctor's attention shifted towards the TARDIS. Something didn't feel right. The TARDIS doors were closed, and Romana was no longer watching them. He could feel the air shifting around him as slight time shifts became oddly noticeable. That only meant one thing, and one thing alone.

"We need to get into the TARDIS," he whispered. He bent to Alex's level, holding his young son by both sides. "You trust me, don't you, Alex?"

Alex nodded.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Sarah asked.

"There isn't time for questions. We need to get as far away from Earth and this time period as possible."

"Alright, but not until you tell me why." Sarah crossed her arms, smirking. "Because I know better than to jump without looking first. Call it my wise human prerogative."

"The Time Lords are coming. They've probably always known about Alex, but more importantly, they now know I know about Alex, and that rather puts a ruffle in things."

Sarah's smirk fell.

"They're not going to hurt him, are they?"

"They'd never hurt one of their own. Especially not someone as special as our son, but that doesn't mean they won't take him back to Gallifrey to hold over our heads. I can't risk that happening."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Sarah said. The Doctor picked up Alex, and the three of them made their way to the TARDIS.


End file.
